Endeavor with Love
by Ms. Ashy
Summary: Rena is born into a dying clan with plenty of shame and secrets to go around. Without her clan's infamous bloodline, she has been forced to live an average, civilian life. But, with the unexpected help of one of Konoha's youthful shinobi, Rena journeys on the path to self-discovery, and surprisingly... love.
1. Chapter 1

**As a warning, this fan-fiction is my first. I am not expecting much reviews or anything for that matter. Updates may be slow depending on inspiration. I know that ocs are kinda scary and the dreaded Mary/Gary sue can be hideous, but I swear that there will be none of that. But also keep in mind that I will be changing the main story up just slightly as I progress in writing. I will attempt to capture true emotions and themes such as: family feuds, heartache, disappointments, hope, perseverance, love, leaps of faith and more. With that said, I hope whoever reads this will enjoy. Thank you.**

***According to the Databook, two of Lee's favorite words are "Endeavor" and "Love"**

**Disclaimer: Naruto and all of its wonderful characters do not belong to me.**

A shrill gasp cut sharply through the early morning silence. Chest heaving with fright, shaky hands began to frantically pat at the chill damp that was perspiring upon slick, white skin. The daunting images that once plagued the young woman's mind was slowly receding from her memories. Her tangled limbs that were lost in a cocoon of blankets began to tremble sporadically as she held back a wave of tears.

The dream was like a dense fog now—lost and unclear. Yet, one image—one split nanosecond of memory haunted her still. Rationality was slow to react and her lungs fought for air as she battled keeping a sob at bay. She bit her lip hard in retaliation to restrain herself. It worked only a little. Her lip throbbed under the pressure and her unstable state just seemed stagnant; it was time for a new tactic. She breathed in slowly—in and out, in and out—before her nerves had finally settled to a level she could gain control once more. _Good_, she sighed at last.

A short bark of a laugh escaped from her lips, _Gods, I'm such a mess, _she berated. Her dark brows furrowed and another sigh filled her lungs. _I'm better than this_, she told herself, _it's just a stupid nightmare, get a grip!_ And yet, "getting a grip" seemed more easier in theory. It was ridiculous and petty to be so overwhelmed by fleeting images her brain procured. Besides, an unwanted memory should hardly be the cause of such panic. Other things were worth fretting over. And yet, _one _little image sat perfectly haunting in her mind. She attempted to ignore it. It was pointless to dwell on something she could never change. For all she cared, the past could stay where it belonged—locked up and forgotten.

Her long toes found the cold, wooden floor and she shivered. Limbs stretched out, she relished having the tension melt away within her lean arms and torso. A soft feline-like mewl purred from her long throat. She rubbed lazily at her sleep-filled eyes and picked at the crust that lingered. Finally, she commanded her legs to do their work so that she could get ready for the day.

The bathroom was small, but it fulfilled its purpose. Her reflection that stared back at her wasn't much to look at. Narrow steel-gray eyes, and long, dark chocolate hair stared back at her glumly. Bangs swooped to her left, just above the eyes, and short pieces of hair framed her slightly rounded face. The tangled mop of hair stopped short at her shoulders and she eyed the web-like knots with disdain. "This is not going to be fun," she muttered as she reached for a purple brush and brandished it threateningly toward the infuriating knots. After much tugging, pulling, and ripping of a few hairs for five minutes, she had successfully managed to become tangled-free. She smiled—triumph tasted so sweet.

Fifteen minutes later and she was bounding down the hallway that curved into the kitchen. She beamed with her new outfit she bought two days before: a light blue blouse with thick straps over the shoulders with black shorts and a navy wide belt below her bust. The scoop of the shirt fell into a modest V and the shorts felt snug against her thighs. It wasn't the most flashiest or sexiest of clothes, but it would do. If her apparel was less than conservative she would be scolded and reprimanded. Nonetheless, a good outfit always managed to lift her spirits.

The table was set with a variety of delicious food that was neatly decorated and placed with grace. The churning of hunger had struck her suddenly and an onslaught of drool threatened to spill from her skewed mouth at the sight. Her enthusiasm for such a feast had been such a distraction that she did not see the outstretched hand before it was too late. A swift smack to her hand was enough to pull her to reality.

"Ouch!" she yelped painfully as she retracted her hand away from the squash tempura.

"Serves you right, Rena!" Her grandmother's crystal eyes narrowed dangerously, "you know better than to pick at a meal before we've all sat down! Wash your hands for goodness sake! Go! Shoo!" The withered hands waved at her in a get-thee-hence-before-I-hurt-you-child motion; Rena needn't be told twice.

Rena returned to the table with caution after scrubbing her hands three times. Her stormy eyes grew into suspicious slits as she watched her grandmother's back. The once ramrod posture years ago was now wilting into a "C" curvature of vertebrae. A multitude of dark spots and a stray mole graced her grandmother's once-pristine flesh, but the simple, traditional navy and white kimono that she donned suited the Lady and her aging imperfections respectably. A loose bun of blond-gray hair was pulled low at the scalp. Simple and reasonable: this was Asano, Maki.

"You may sit now, Rena," Maki addressed her once she turned around with a tray of four cups filled with steaming green tea and a kettle on the side. Rena obeyed and sat with her hands folded neatly in her lap. Her grandmother nodded in approval while setting a cup before her, "Be careful, child, it's hot."

Rena picked up the ceramic that instantly warmed her chilly hands. She cautiously blew at the rising steam and took a small sip. The frothy, green liquid stung her tongue like a vicious wasp. An unladylike squeal escaped her lips as the cup gave a teetering _clank _when met with wood. Fortunately, the steaming contents did not splash from the lip, but Rena's tongue could be worse for wear. She could feel it swell and numb immediately.

"What did I tell you? Don't you have ears, child? Goodness, you are clumsy!" Maki scolded unsympathetically.

"You don't have to make it so piping hot," Rena murmured under her breath and stuck her tongue out so that she could test the pain with her index finger. She winced at the contact. Her grandmother glared, and the flash of pink vanished behind clamped lips.

"Honestly, what am I going to do with you?" Maki groaned as she took a seat across from her granddaughter. Rena said nothing as she stared at the offending drink. Maki's long, pampered red nails tapped against her own cup in thought, "Where is your mother? And your brother?"

"Right here, baa-san!" a young, high-pitched tone perked as a head of messy chestnut hair bounced toward the table. The small boy came around and kissed his grandmother's withered cheek. Maki grinned softly at her grandson's small affection and patted his head in sweet approval.

"Good morning Keisuke," she smiled, not paying to mind that the boy had slept in more than she actually cared for.

"Good morning! The food smells absolutely delicious!" he grinned charmingly and his grandmother swooned inwardly. Rena glared holes into the little brat.

"Suck up," she muttered.

"Clumsy no good!" he shot right back.

"Settle down," Maki interjected firmly, "And, Rena, don't say such things about your brother. It's unbecoming of you."

"And what? He doesn't get scolded?"

"Just drop it, Rena," a new voice interrupted tiredly. Rena turned and saw her mother's weary, gray eyes beseeching her gently. The bags under her eyes were heavy and dark, and her chocolaty brown hair lacked luster and shine from its stale state.

Rena was a spitting image of her mother—almost a clone in most people's eyes despite their obvious age difference. Many would remark on their mirrored looks and even mistake Rena for her mother. Yet, she had always secretly tried to pick out more differences between them to gain her own individuality. For one, her mother had straight-across bangs that hovered over her rounder eyes. She always wore it in a long, low ponytail.

Rena gave a huffed sigh and turned stubbornly from her mother who took a seat beside her. "Alright now," Maki spoke up, interrupting the frizzled tension that had buzzed over the small table, "Let's dish up!" she coaxed.

"Itadakimasu." The glum unison did little to perk the mood.

Rena began to dish her plate with the squash tempura she had been eyeing while Keisuke wasted no time in stuffing his face with the bowl of rice and miso soup. Their mother ate quietly before her deceivingly thin hands cradled her head as to soothe the stress that riddled her thoughts. The wrinkles in Maki's forehead deepened like a plummeting crevice of earth as she admonished her daughter-in-law with sympathy.

"Hiromi, here," Maki offered up a cup of steaming green tea, "let the tea relax your nerves."

Hiromi accepted the cup graciously and took a few sips, "Arigato, Maki-sama." But after a few gulps, Hiromi looked at the foamy emerald liquid curiously. "Actually, I think I'm just going to make some coffee." The disappointed look on her mother-in-law's face caused her to pause and add, "I need something to wake me up," she explained and went to stand but Maki waved at her to sit back down.

"Now, now, I'll take care of that, just sit down and relax, alright?" It wasn't a question, but an order. Hiromi reluctantly obeyed as Maki gave another stern look and stood to operate the coffee maker.

"Gods mom, you look awful!" Keisuke observed from across and squinted as to size her up.

His mother chuckled lifelessly, "Ah, I bet I do."

"Yeah, and the bags under your eyes look ugl—ouch!" he yelped suddenly. Rena's foot had crunched hard on her younger brother's and kicked it for good measure. "What the heck was that for?" he demanded fiercely.

"For being stupidly insensitive!" she retorted sourly. He bent to soothe the lump that was forming while scowling simultaneously "What, don't tell me that it hurt an aspiring shinobi like you?" she mocked in a high, baby-like babble.

"Hey, at least I will be a shinobi! Unlike _you_," he spat. Rena's gray orbs grew hard and steely. She attempted to kick him again but her mother shot her a harsh glare.

"Enough! You both are _not_ helping this headache whatsoever," Hiromi sighed and rubbed at her temples vigorously while closing her eyes in concentration. When opening them again, she pierced her son with a firm stare, "apologize to your sister, Keisuke." Rena smirked smugly.

"What? Why? She's the one that kicked _me!_"

"What you said was very insulting, and you shouldn't ever hurt someone that is precious to you. Apologize." Hiromi commanded gravely.

"She's not _that_ precious to this village though," he mumbled quietly under his breath for his sister to hear. Rena's stomach clamped painfully.

"I won't say it twice, Keisuke." Hiromi warned dangerously.

"Fine," he grumbled, "I'm sorry. There."

"Whatever," Rena gritted out, trying not to think of the sting that loitered in her gut. The gravelly grinding of the coffee machine was the only saving grace to the following silence.

"Finally, some peace," Hiromi sighed pleasantly and began to pick through the assorted chow with her chopsticks. Rena found the food suddenly tasteless in her mouth. The fried squash felt like a gooey clump traveling down her throat when she swallowed. Keisuke swished at the tofu that floated in his soup with a scowl, too occupied to catch his own sister's sour glances toward his direction. Maki returned with the coffee with a slight frown when she set it before Hiromi.

"How was your shift?" Maki asked conversationally while sitting down and partaking in the breakfast she slaved over. Her daughter-in-law simply shook her head before taking a swig of the hot coffee. "That bad?"

"Well, no, it's just… there's this kid and he's… well, he's something else." Hiromi explained with a soft, sad chuckle, "Poor guy."

"What happened, mom?" Rena perked, suddenly interested. Her mother rarely talked of patients that were admitted into Konoha's hospital. Hiromi always claimed that all was well and that there wasn't much to talk about in her work place. Rena, of course, could see right through her mother's positive outlook and knew that her profession took a toll on her, including the patients she was in charge of.

Her mother's straight bangs rustled when she shook her head again, "At the hospital they recently admitted a young patient. This kid… this genin has spirit—a lot of it, and it kills me to see him suffer… so much…" Hiromi swallowed hard and frowned, "it's just the way life goes though, I suppose."

"Indeed, we all have to suffer in some way at one point," Maki agreed solemnly.

"But, what _happened_?" Keisuke urged on, a little impatient to hear the gory details. Rena nodded, secretly wanting to know more of this mysterious genin as well.

"Alright, alright," Hiromi relented, "I guess it wouldn't hurt since you'll be a shinobi one day, Keisuke. You'll have to be exposed to these type of things sooner or later." The edge in her tone should have been enough warning, but her two children were already scooting to the edge of their seats. _They'll learn not to be so enthused about such stories in time_, she thought grimly to herself before delving into the tale.

"If some of you don't know, Konoha is currently holding the Chuunin exams. I'm not supposed to disclose a lot of details but… a young man ended up severely injured during a preliminary battle yesterday. His opponent overwhelmed him—crushing his left arm and leg. He may never be able to fight again." Hiromi sighed and Rena's heart clenched for the unknown boy, "there's not much I can do as a nurse and Yuumei has him under her charge these next two weeks. I hope he can still recover." She finished solemnly while taking another sip of her coffee.

"It's a shame that these things have to happen, even under strict supervision. They should be able to prevent these things in an examination!" Rena exclaimed.

Hiromi shook her head, "It has to be that way. A shinobi must be expected to face such circumstances everyday of their life. They must prove that they are ready for those dangerous situations and can take on the responsibility as a chuunin," Hiromi explained gently, "It's unfortunate, but it's life. You understand all too well, don't you Maki?"

The elderly woman nodded curtly, "I know it too well." She confirmed with a sip or her green tea, "I hope you're prepared Keisuke. That may be you in just a few years. Train hard and don't let this family down." She addressed the ten-year-old boy directly and bluntly. Keisuke gulped and his fingers slowly grew white from grasping his miso bowl tightly.

"Yes, grandmother," his voice trembled just slightly, "I'll do my best."

"Good."

Rena sat in silence, contemplating.

* * *

Hiromi left five minutes after breakfast. Rena and her brother helped their grandmother clean the table and pack some of the leftovers in a bento box for Keisuke's lunch.

"Is there any shrimp left?" her brother chirped, looking over Rena's shoulder as she packed the rice neatly into a slot. She could feel his anxiousness breathing down her neck and irritation bubbled in her gut. A sharp elbow made successful contact with his full belly and he grunted.

"You know I hate it when you invade my personal space," she half sang, half hissed while plopping three shrimp distastefully in the adjoining compartment. She could sense his scowl but grinned when he retreated. Success.

"Oh, that forgetful girl!" Maki exclaimed suddenly with sticky handfuls of rice over the counter.

"What's wrong, baa-san?" Keisuke inquired, suddenly at her side.

"Your mother forgot her lunch again," she mumbled while packing sticky rice around the umeboshi, "I am booked at the salon and that girl may have to eat from that awful excuse of a cafeteria they have at the hospital!" A disgusted click of her tongue resonated in the large kitchen.

"Well, I can drop it off for her after I take Keisuke to the academy," Rena suggested casually, albeit a little reluctantly while placing a boiled egg and strawberries to finish the packed box. Sealing the bento and putting it carefully in her brother's backpack she turned to hand Keisuke his items.

"Thanks," Keisuke muttered while looping the straps over his shoulders.

"That's awfully kind of you, Rena. I am sure your mother would appreciate it," Maki admonished also with a hint of a grin. She handed Rena her mother's bento, and offered an appreciative nod.

"Of course." She shrugged.

"Can we go now? Iruka sensei will be mad if I'm late!" Keisuke pressed while heading out the door without his sister.

"Just wait a sec, okay?"

"Oh, and Rena, stop by and say hello to your grandpa for me? I made his favorite onigiri for him." Maki carefully gave her a little ivory bag and Rena shifted her hands to coordinate her mother's bento and the bag in one hand.

"Bye nee-san!" Keisuke shouted, exasperated.

"Alright, alright! I'm coming! Geez. Bye, grandma, I'll be back." Rena promised while following the bobbing chestnut hair out the door.

"Be safe!"

They bid their goodbyes and shut the door behind them. Keisuke glared at Rena as they began their way down the road.

"You don't have to come with me everyday, you know that, right? No one told you _had_ to walk me."

Rena shrugged nonchalantly, "You're too little to go by yourself."

His pout rivaled a puckering fish, "Am not! I'm ten years old!"

"My point exactly," she said without skipping a beat. She noticed a group of young girls who's heads synchronized to Keisuke's direction as they passed. Their chit chat had stilled as their eyes glimmered with adoration. He ignored them.

"So? You're only four years older than me! That's not much a difference," he glowered.

"I'm still older," she replied unsympathetically, "Besides, it's my duty as your sister to ensure you are safe."

A hard scoff escaped her brother's mouth, "What do you know of duty? You're not even a ninja! You couldn't keep me safe even if you wanted," he spat spitefully.

Rena could feel her nerves prickle sourly and despondently all at once but she steeled herself steadily with a deep breath. "Just because you're embarrassed that I drop you off and make your lunch every day doesn't mean you should take it out on me." She said evenly while glancing at him, "You should be grateful that you have a kind older sister like me."

His thin arms folded in defiance, "Kind? Whatever. I can still walk myself. I don't need protection!"

"Sure you don't."

"I can take care of myself!" he retorted.

"Totally." She deadpanned, getting turned off by all his stupid bickering.

"Just watch me!" and before she knew it, his gray jacket was flapping against the wind as he shot up in the air. For a moment, her heart stopped watching her little brother suspended like a puppet on strings as he aimed for a tree branch. An awful image of him slipping and colliding with the unforgiving ground flooded her mind and she gasped. He didn't miss. Relieved and annoyed, she craned to find his form among the thicket of leaves and glared.

"I hope I don't have to find a shinobi to get you down from there!" she shouted to him, but his ears were deaf to her mocking,

"See you around, loser!" he cried giddily as he began leaping through the trees.

A groan rumbled in her mouth,"I hope Iruka-sensei yells at you!" she called after him in vain. A passerby looked at her strangely. She gulped guiltily before scurrying off in the opposite direction.

* * *

"Ah, Rena-chan! What brings you here?" a nurse at the counter greeted her kindly. Her dark blue hair was pulled into a low, side ponytail and her dark, brown eyes shimmered with exhausted gentleness. She spotted the bento in Rena's hand and an understanding lit her face, "Your mother forgot her lunch again, didn't she?"

"Yeah," Rena admitted sheepishly, "would it be alright if I could see her?"

"Well, Hiromi-san is actually doing her rounds at the moment, you can leave it with me or you can put it in her locker on the north side of the building." The nurse suggested.

"I'll just leave it in her locker, I planned on seeing my grandfather too."

"That's awfully nice of you!"

There was that phrase again: t_hat's nice of you!_ Bleh. In all honesty, she didn't really feel _nice_. The whole thing felt like an obligation but people could think what they wanted and she wouldn't care (_to an extent_). Truth be told, she would rather be at home drawing than be at the hospital. But if she weren't here, her grandmother would have been cranky the rest of the day.

"Do you know your way around?"

Rena bobbed her head, "I think I'm fine. Unless I'm supposed to have an escort…?"

The nurse waved a hand, "No, you're fine. I trust you not to make a mess in the hospital," the nurse winked.

Rena's small grin was forced as she bowed slightly, "Arigato, Arisa-san."

"No problem, have a nice day," Arisa smiled and Rena went on her way.

The lockers were easy enough to find. Of course, she had to ask a stray doctor where they were and he pointed her in the right direction without hesitancy. Under normal circumstances, Rena was sure that if she were a shinobi, a nurse or staff member would have stopped her in her tracks long before she reached the locker room. The absence of the hitai-ate was probably a big indicator that she wasn't some huge threat to the hospital—that and she looked exactly like her hard-working mother. Either way, she was sorely underestimated. Whether that was a good or bad thing, Rena had yet to determine.

The empty locker room was ominously silent as she stepped through the doorway. Her padded footsteps seemed to reverberate against the concrete walls painfully and she attempted to tread lighter. The hundreds of lockers felt sorely intimidating. She passed down an aisle and tried to read the names by alphabetical order. _At least they made it somewhat easier_ she thought as she went through each of the surnames. The small calligraphy of "Asano, Hiromi" caught her eye and she bent down to place the bento box with care. For once, she was glad her surname started with "A" and not "Z".

Mission accomplished—well, almost. The other white, crinkly bag served as a weighing reminder of her next task. She wasted no time exiting the daunting room that creaked and groaned on her way out. Good thing she knew where to go.

Well, she had _thought_ she knew where to go as she began to meander through the halls once more. Her grandfather's room didn't seem like it would be too far from the staff locker room. Gray eyes squinted with effort as she studied to recognize his room number. _Was it 216, or 220? Or maybe it was 145?_ She thought hopelessly as she passed the operating room. A shudder trickled down her spine as she caught a glimpse of several doctors scurrying about the sterile room. She looked away before she could recognize the form of a dormant figure being attacked by tubes and scalpels. She could just imagine the medicine being pumped through the limp body like a bloated balloon swelled with air. Her feet picked up the pace to escape the sight. _Oh Gods, where is his room? _She pleaded silently as her stomach began to squirm from her distorted imaginations.

"Hey, watch it!"

Rena stumbled to a halt as she brushed past between two girls. Her mind caught up with her surroundings and she realized that she had nearly barreled them over in her flight.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" she bowed to them quickly and repeated the action twice.

"It's alright, geez, don't be so paranoid," the blond with pretty blue eyes remarked bluntly. Rena instantly noticed the pretty red rose within her grasp. She chuckled nervously and observed the other with pink hair and a daffodil. _Perhaps they were visiting a relative?_ She thought to herself and noticed the hitai-ate gleaming against the bubblegum hair, and at the waist of the purple-clad blond. _Or a comrade of sorts…_

"I'm still really sorry. I get so clumsy, you know?"

"Don't worry about it," the pink haired girl with green eyes reassured her with a smile, "this one can be clumsy too," she whispered teasingly and pointed to her blond companion.

"Am not, billboard brow!" the blond exclaimed. A noticeable, irritable tic pulsed deeply into the pink haired girl's forehead as she clamped her fists into a tight ball.

"What was that, Ino _pig_?" the green-eyed girl gritted ferociously.

Sensing the danger in the small, brewing crossfire, Rena attempted to sidestep the scene as politely as possible, "Well, sorry again, I'll just… be going now." To her relief, they were too busy bickering to notice.

The familiar hallway she was searching for was only around the corner. Air escaped her lungs gladly as she sighed in relief. Approaching the recognized door, she braced herself carefully. Images of the machinery and wires that would snake and entangle her grandfather flooded her mind and she shook off her queasiness with determination. Her resolve did little but squash the image for only a moment.

At long last, she forced her hand to rise and meet the cool metal. It was colder than she expected as she turned it. A wince crinkled her smooth features as the door moaned in protest. She froze, and tried to figure a way out of the dilemma. With not much thought, she forced the door as quickly as possible to avoid the same obnoxious disturbance and shut it with the same swiftness. Her efforts succeeded and she mentally patted herself on the back. However, that small triumph was sorely disintegrated when she glanced up.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's chapter 2, I based it off of episode 55 if you recognized it. I hope Lee doesn't seem too OOC toward the end. Enjoy. **

**I do not own the dialogue or scene from episode 55. All of Naruto's characters and its world belong to Kishimoto.**

"Two-hundred push-ups that was the deal! If you cannot finish them then it's 100 leg squats! So c'mon, here we go! 190…"

It hurt to breathe—to speak. He felt as though a fiery furnace had taken root within his lungs. Every inch of his throat felt ablaze. His chest was compressed with flames. The blood within his veins boiled and pulsed with a hard fury. Sweat stung his eyes and stained the soft dirt a dark, muddy brown. A guttural sound forced its way out of his dry mouth as he pulled his weight down and then forced his way back up. Small pebbles imbedded itself within his right palm as he did so. In the background he could faintly hear a physical voice exclaiming concern.

He ignored it all.

"191!" he panted harshly, his throat fiercely raw.

"Lee!" A hand shot within his vision.

He snapped up, "Keep away from me!" he groaned, "Please!" he cried desperately, "I got to… finish my training!" the delirium kept him from recognizing two other figures watching helplessly in the background.

He was quivering more now than ever. The lean, sinewy muscles quaked with exertion—protesting ferociously. His right arm especially felt as though every nerve, tendon and bone was about to collapse under the immense pressure. Abdomen shook, legs trembled, and every piece of him cried desperately to his mind: _Stop! Stop it! You're going to break me, stupid! Do you want to die? STOP! _

He ignored that too.

Up… down… up… down. There was no way he was stopping now.

"195!"

Somewhere in the back of his mind (a quieter part mind you) he knew that what he was doing was utterly foolish. He realized that having his lungs on fire wasn't the best of signs, nor was the pathetic quaking of his body. He felt as weak as a babe. But that did little to deter him.

His mouth winced in pain, "196!"

Flashes of faces flooded his mind. Sasuke Uchiha… Neji… Gaara of the Sand… and even Naruto Uzumaki. All reminded him of his goal, his purpose in life: to be the best taijutsu master in the world. He would show that Uchiha and his teammate that hard work could take him above their level. And to get there, he needed to push himself. He needed to train harder than ever before. Failure was not an option.

"Do not count me out! I am not through yet!" he said more to convince himself than anything. He knew what the nurses and doctors believed. He saw it in their eyes and their sympathetic comments. But what they believed and what he believed were polar opposite. He didn't care what they said, his career as a ninja _wasn't_ over. It was only just beginning! _Just_ beginning…

Right?

A glimmer of doubt shadowed his thoughts but an image of Gai sensei interrupted it:

_"You are right, all the effort is pointless if you don't believe in yourself." _

No, he _did_ believe in himself. He could do this! He would win out! He would not disappoint the one person who saw worth in him.

His left eye closed on him. The other eye drooped. Breath filled his aching, smoldering lungs and out like a stinging mantra. Brows furrowed with concentration loosened tiredly. The little strength he clung to was rapidly disintegrating. His right arm wavered dangerously. He almost teetered over, but he held himself as firmly as his body would allow. His teeth clenched as he grunted like an exhausted animal. He needed to finish this!

"199!" he barely forced his head up as he managed to lift his weight. Sweat dripped off his nose. His gums ached from gritting his teeth with all his might. Both eyes were shut from pure exhaustion, but his mind continued to trudge forward.

"Just… one more…_one _more!" he grinded out. His body gave one last tumbling wave of warning, "ONE more!" he managed desperately. Strength abandoned him. A strangled cry wrangled from his scorching throat like a heartbroken soul. The darkness embraced him before he collapsed entirely.

* * *

_Really? _Rena thought to herself incredulously,_ Really?_

Gray eyes twitched. Her hand slipped from the cool handle like a limp doll. Mouth gaped just slightly as she smacked her forehead in irritation and embarrassment. _You have _got _to be kidding me!_ She groaned unflatteringly.

There were multiple memories that proved to be embarrassing in her life. Some more humiliating than the next, but this moment made its way onto the list of I-can't-believe-I-just-did-that-I-am-so-stupid category. It wasn't as if these were typical teenage stupidity incidents, these were plain, big fat "blond moments". And surprisingly, these things happened quite too often for her taste. At least this wasn't as bad as the time she accidentally walked in on her grandmother right after she had taken a shower. Luckily, her grandmother hadn't noticed and she slipped out as quickly as she had come in. To this day, Maki had no idea that the incident even occurred. But now, looking at the dim darkness of the room, Rena had to admit that this occurrence was just plain stupid.

Mops, brooms, disinfectants, gloves, and towels. Of all the places she could have mistaken her grandfather's room, it had to be a janitor's closet.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid! _The thought repeated in her mind like an annoying, squawking parrot. Another groan slipped from her mouth as she promptly turned around. She cranked the handle and rammed into the door simultaneously. Her nose immediately stung at the hard contact and frustration lit her gut like gasoline and a flame. She shouldered the door, putting all her weight into it while turning the handle.

It wouldn't budge.

Her first instinct was to panic, but she was too angry with herself to feel the anxiety creeping up her spine. Yet, the more she slammed into the door and pounded her small fists, the more fearful she began to be. She jiggled the door handle like a mad woman before kicking it in pure irritation. Her big toe got the brunt of the contact. She squealed at the blunt pain that fired rapidly in her nerves. This only egged on her wild combination of anger and alarm.

"Stupid door! Stupid closet! Locking on the inside? You've got to be freaking kidding me!" she cried out in frustration.

It only took five minutes for the situation to fully sink in. She was locked in a closet—a small, tiny closet that smelt distinctly of disinfectant and sterilized cleaners. It stung her nose; it fueled her panic. "Hello? Is someone there? Open the door! Please! I'm stuck! Seriously, I'm locked in here! Help!"

Twenty minutes in and her vocal chords felt nonexistent.

"Please," she whimpered, head leaning against the door helplessly, "Anyone?" she plopped on the floor with a discouraged sigh. _I'll be stuck in here all day! _She thought fearfully. The empty exhale turned into sporadic gasping that soon melted into a small sob. The angry, panicked tears prickled at her bottom lashes and spilled down her nose and mouth. Bending her head into her lap, she continued her pathetic sniffling. As time crept on, her tears kept switching from small hiccups to full-blown sobs. Depressing thoughts poked at her mind that only encouraged her crying. _Watch, they'll find my dead body in here! Oh Gods, no one is going to let me out!_

She had never been one to be claustrophobic growing up, but she sure thought that she had converted to such a fear. The walls were already so close together, and with the equipment piled in, there was little room for her petite body. In one of her hysterical sobs, she had kicked wildly and knocked over a broom and a mop. The heavy broom smacked her shoulder and the mop barely missed her head and collapsed against the door. She shoved both aside in aggravation. The broom only came down again on her shoulder and she cried out in pain.

"Stupid—little!" she exclaimed fiercely, "I hate you!" she pouted at the inanimate object. She pushed it off and it landed with a _thump_ with the rest of the supplies. She sighed deeply. Her gray orbs felt heavy and itchy from her tears. Her nose was pathetically runny and she wiped at it carelessly with her arm. She didn't care that snot smeared her flesh or not. She had worse things on her mind.

Time continued on forever. Rena didn't even know how long she had been inside the cramped closet. She had cried some more, called for help until her throat was raw again and then grew hungry. She had forgotten about the white bag. Reaching for it, Rena contemplated even opening the crumpled paper. The temptation was too great and her stomach persisted mercilessly. At last, she relented and opened the bag to retrieve two out of three onigiri inside. She would at least save one for her grandfather, it was the least she could do. Munching on the rice, her guilt was squashed by the satisfaction she felt when her stomach ceased to protest. Her tongue still felt weird and itchy from burning it this morning. She couldn't even enjoy the meal properly. On top of that, two onigiri just wasn't sufficient enough. But, she steeled herself and put the paper away so she wouldn't think about it.

With her stomach somewhat filled, Rena began to occupy herself by humming a random tune. When that bored her, she counted to three hundred and forty five before her eyes began to droop. All the energy in crying and panicking had wiped her out. Shrugging, she shoved a few items aside so that she could lie down properly. The ground was cold and uncomfortable but she made do by shifting to her side and using her arm as a pillow. With the other arm, she reached for what looked like a clean towel to use as a blanket. Sleep did not embrace her immediately. Panicked thoughts kept her mind racing. She had to continually reassure herself that all was well. Someone would come look for her. Someone would.

Hopefully.

Before she knew it, she was jolted awake by the sound of the door handle creaking. Unadulterated relief flooded her chest with hope. A sliver of light filtered in the dim room and highlighted Rena's tired, teary eyes. The face at the doorway was joggled with surprise.

"Uh, what are you doing in there little missy?"

She shot upright and stood abashed and overwhelmed, "T-thank you!" she exclaimed happily, her voice cracking as she threw herself at the man with a big hug, "I thought I was going to die in there!" she cried childishly.

Large hands patted her back awkwardly. His throat clenched uncomfortably as he carefully peeled the young, short girl off him. Seeing her relieved, scared, and embarrassed face, concern washed over his features, "Are you okay, miss?" his dark mustache twitched as he spoke.

"Ye-yeah, yeah, I am now," she confirmed, a little shaky. Her limbs felt like limp noodles from sitting down for so long. Realizing she was still inside the closet, she quickly sidestepped him with haste. There was no reason to stay in that abominable room any longer than she had to. She wanted to cry all over again at seeing his kind, worried eyes, "thank you, thank you so much!" she bowed deeply four times.

"Uhh, no problem. I'm glad I found you in there at the start of my shift rather than the end," he confessed, rubbing at his neck anxiously, "Say, how long were you in there anyhow?"

"Oh… I don't know," she admitted miserably, feeling her throat prickle at the threat of tears, "what time is it?"

"Well, I'd say it's about five o'clock, miss." He kept the closet door open with one, heavy booted foot while reaching in to retrieve the mop that had nearly missed her head from earlier. Her eyes widened.

She had been in that hellhole for four hours.

"Oh." She gasped, "holy crap."

His navy jump-suit rustled as he patted it down, "that long, huh? I'm so sorry. I've been meaning to fix that door. The lock is supposed to be on the outside but some idiot built it on the inside," he explained sympathetically, "it locks on its own if you're _inside _and it's a pain in the ass, as you probably know."

"Yeah," her voice was feeble and small. Being in the darkness for so long had scared her silly. Her eyes were still adjusting to the new light. And, as much as she would love to bolt away from the hospital, the little paper bag pressed annoyingly at her mind. She clenched the paper, making it crinkle as revenge.

"Well, thank you again… thank you so much. Perhaps I shall repay you one day! But, I'll be going now," she bowed again and he nodded with a smile.

"No need miss. Just try not to lock yourself into any more closets!" he winked.

She blanched, "trust me… I won't." his deep chuckle reverberated behind her as she approached the room (_not_ closet) next door. She sighed heavily. Her heart felt drained as she knocked on the door three times, "Grandpa?" she called wearily, "It's me, Rena," she addressed while sliding the door open and entering without looking up.

* * *

There was a slight chill that prickled his nerves. In a state of partial awareness and unconsciousness, it was a curious sensation to say the least. Strings of full consciousness carefully plucked at his exhausted body. One eye opened. A soft combination of a sigh and a groan escaped his parched lips. Tongue felt like sandy lead as it weighed heavily in his mouth. His mind whirred and spun like a colorful, toy windmill. Everything was a little too fuzzy for his liking.

He finally recognized the chill as a breeze as it rustled his bangs. Groggy aches weighed his muscles down as he turned to the source. White curtains fluttered around the open window and a curious object.

At first, Lee couldn't identify what it was. His one eye was focusing on it too hard. The outline of a vase and a crooked flower finally filled his vision.

"Someone was here…" he deduced softly. Who that someone was, he had no idea. Perhaps it was Tenten or a kind nurse of some sorts. Maybe it was simply anonymous. Whoever it was, it was awfully kind of them. But, thinking about it too hard made his head hurt more than it already did.

Including the soft knock at the door.

Lee instinctively turned toward the sound of the voice. It was light, feminine and unfamiliar—something he was not expecting. Perhaps he was assigned to a new nurse or doctor. Perhaps it was the same person who had been in his room. The light blue blankets shifted in sync with his sore limbs. His brain still felt foggy and delirious as he scanned the figure with hazy eyes. The door slid close with a confirming _slish. _

Onyx met gray in their locked stare.

His brow rose, her mouth gaped slightly. Confusion painted both their features. In those hesitant moments Lee was somewhat certain that she was _not_ a nurse or a doctor. Nurses wore white outfits and a funny little hat. Doctors wore something similar but the girl's attire was too casual to fit the profile. The next instinct led him to scan any sign of a hitai-ate. There was none.

The small silence was thick as they stared at each other blankly. No sudden movement was made until she suddenly bowed her head. A shadow of gloom resonated off her petite form. This fairly alarmed him.

"Um, excuse me, miss?" his voice came out more hoarse than he would have liked, "I do not believe that I know who you are—"

Her laugh sounded peculiar and forced as she shook her head. She suddenly slid down to the floor like a rag doll. The odd chuckle transformed to a groan and a sigh as she gathered her hands to cover her face. His confusion piqued. He attempted to sit up so that he could analyze the situation from a better position. His body protested the movement but he ignored it. Lying down made him feel exposed.

"I'm so sorry," she apologized, "honestly, I am really sorry. I'll… I'll get up in a moment; I just need a second to just… Gods this is _not_ my day!" her voice cracked and wavered. His mind sobered as his round eyes widened like saucers. Her crouched form was suddenly quivering.

"Oh miss! Miss? Please do not cry!" he felt helpless and bewildered. He had sincerely hoped that he was not the instigator to her tears. The thought made him anxious and terribly nervous. Gai sensei had not taught him what he should do in such a situation. He had no notes to depend on, no wise words of advice. What was he to do?

Tenten had never cried openly in front of him—she was always a rock in his eyes, never wanting to show weakness. Granted, he did not think tears were weakness; he shed them joyfully when he felt the blooming strings of youth pull at his heart. But, these salty tears that dripped through the girl's small hands looked distressing.

"I'm sorry!" she hiccuped "I-I just can't help it, yo-you know?" she looked up to give him a watery smile, "This must look strange, huh? Some random girl comes in your room and starts breaking down crying? And what's funny is that I hate to cry in front of others! I'm such a mess," she gave another sad chuckle.

What was he to say to that? It was true. He did not know who she was and it was kind of… bizarre to say the least. Nonetheless, he was Rock Lee, a genuine "nice guy". He could somehow cheer her up. Right?

He waved his right arm around wildly, despite the pain, "N-no, no miss! You're not a mess at all! In fact, crying can be a sign of strength!" he gave her his most genuine smile—teeth gleaming and all. Was that the right thing to say to a girl? He sure hoped so. At least he was being honest.

She looked at him then. Her puffy, red eyes gazed at him with such intensity that he felt like she could see straight through him like the Hyuga clan. She broke the stare when she giggled suddenly, "Strength, huh? Well, these are just… unhappy-overwhelmed tears." She sniffed, "I'm so frustrated and… ugh. I'll spare you the sob story and be on my way. Honestly, I'm just being ridiculous. I can't believe I still have any tears left in me anyway. It's embarrassing."

"Well, perhaps talking it out may help. Sometimes keeping negativity inside will only prove to be more damaging." He expressed sincerely.

She shimmied her way up and stood with her arms crossed, "I don't want to bother you and it's kinda weird seeing as I don't know you, you don't know me… odd dynamic here, you know? I just stumbled in the wrong room is all."

"Ah, I see. But even still, I wish to help in any way I can!" which was true. Lee hated feeling helpless to stand on the sidelines while people got hurt. He always took action and sprung enthusiastically when the occasion arose. But being confined to a bed was stripping him of that privilege. He couldn't even walk properly, let alone accomplish his training goals. He had to do something good, something right. And if that good came in lifting someone else's spirits so they could feel the worth of their youth, then so be it! Bring it on!

The girl shrugged, "Well, what the heck? Where's the harm now, right?" she asked more to herself than he, "I've already made a scene, might as well since you're being kind about it." She sighed, "Ugh, I don't even know where to start. I didn't even want to be here in the first place." She explained with a sigh, "Hospitals give me the creeps and I was already in a bad mood since my little brother was being a jerk. On top of that, I'm stupid enough to get locked inside a friggin' closet for four hours! It was awful. I turn into this freaky, panicky mess and look at me now! I still can't get my grandpa's room right and I stumble into yours." She shook her head, "and I'm ranting to you. Geez, I don't even know you. This is weird—_I'm_ being weird and I'm ranting again!"

His lips bowed into a small frown. Sympathy ran deep within him as he listened closely. He watched as her arms waved about in gesticulation with a paper bag in one hand. Watched how her face crinkled in agitation and how her voice would tilt in exasperation. She had ran a hand through her shoulder-length hair and now stood before him with a sheepish expression.

"Do not worry about me, miss, you are not bothering me in the least. I wish I could give you better words of comfort, however. Did the… "ranting" as you say, work?" he asked, a little hopeful.

She nodded softly, "yeah, I guess it did. Even if it's weird to rant to a stranger, it feels nice 'cause you don't know me and I probably won't ever see you again. But geez, here I am just talking away! What about you?"

"About… me?"

"Yeah, I got to spill my stupid story, what about you? If, I mean—uhhh… if it's not too rude to ask."

Lee looked down at his bandaged arm and the soft green medical outfit he wore. He was not fond of thinking of his current condition or what had happened. The past couldn't be changed and so his philosophy (along with his sensei's) was to always look forward to a bright future.

"It is a long story, and I do not wish to burden you," he admitted with a frown.

"Oh, and I can burden you? That's hardly fair," she pointed out, "But, like, if you don't want to share anything then that's fine. Honestly, it is. I mean, it's already weird that I'm in here." She indicated to the room.

He chuckled a little at this. "Only a little," he confessed, "but perhaps if we were introduced properly it would not seem so weird?"

She nodded sheepishly, "Well, okay." She approached the bed and held out her hand, trying not to stare openly at the bandages on his face and left arm, "My name is Rena. Asano, Rena."

He shook the offered, small hand, overwhelming it with his own, "It is nice to meet you Rena-san. I am Rock Lee, Konoha's handsome green devil!" he attempted to smile charmingly, but even the muscles around his mouth felt sore. It came out as an odd grin/grimace. She simply smiled back.

"Well, 'Konoha's handsome green devil', the pleasure is mine seeing as I so rudely barged in here. I hope that whatever injuries you have, you shall have a speedy recovery." Retracting her hand from his, she started for the door, "I better go. I still have to see my grandfather after all!"

"Ah, Rena-san?" he called after her.

Her chocolate hair swung around her shoulders and she glanced back, "Yes?"

"Even if this meeting was a bit odd… and you are not having the best of days… I am still happy that we met!" he expressed with a small grin, "perhaps this will not be our last meeting?"

A hint of a grin graced her lips, "Yeah... me too. I'm glad we met. And _maybe_ we'll see each other. Who knows. It'd be nice to get to know the guy I stumbled in on," she laughed with a wink.

He chuckled in agreement, "yes, it would be nice to have another conversation."

"Oh, what, with me mostly ranting? Nah, but... sure. I'll see you around." she paused and said softly, "Thank you for being so nice about the situation."

"No problem…" she had left before he could finish.

A sigh escaped him as he plopped back into his pillows. The breeze caught his attention again. Turning, he gazed at the simple daffodil with curious eyes.

Perhaps today wasn't a failure after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Well, this took me longer than necessary. I had a first draft and I hated it. I decided to re-write it and that took forever. On top of that, my eye became inflamed so I couldn't even look at my computer screen without wincing in pain. So, all in all, I have been delayed. I guess it doesn't matter much though. I just feel bad for the little tiny group of people who actually follow this story.**

**(P.S. Oh, and please don't get mad if my pairings aren't to your liking. I can't please everyone :/ )**

**Disclaimer: It is painfully known that I do not own Naruto. It belongs to Kishimoto. Please don't sue the penniless fan writer...**

* * *

_-5 Years Later-_

There was so much to take in. The overwhelming scents of various foods and bodies cluttered the air. It was hard to breathe. Pots and pans clacked and clanked like percussions. With enough practice, an entire score of music could be orchestrated. Instead, the noise was cacophonous.

"Ayah!" a shrill voice penetrated through the bustling kitchen, "Hurry _up_! Customers are waiting, stupid!" the small woman slapped a cook upside the head. Her eyes were sharp on his beady little eyes bulging out of his sunken sockets. "Are you deaf?

"No, Mihara-sama," he answered slowly. His actions mimicking that of a slothful hippo as he stirred the pot. Strings of sweat formed on his wide brow and slid smoothly down his face.

"Ayah!" she screamed again, "I _dare_ you to sweat in my food! I _dare you!_" she whirled around seething and her vulture eyes found Rena. "And, what the hell are _you_ doing? Move!" she snapped. Rena stirred from her dazed state. She quickly nodded and scurried off like a mouse. She piled the white, ceramic plates of food on a large tray and balanced it within her arms. She wobbled, but quickly regained balance. Another waiter barreled through the swinging doors with an enormous stack of dirty plates. She barely sidestepped him in time and a dainty squeal squeaked from her throat. Her boss shot her a dirty look.

A silent prayer to whatever deity was out there gushed out of her mind. Gods, she could imagine the look on Mihara-sama's face if—she shook her head. No time to even imagine. She had orders to place.

However, the thought of new employment _did _sound really appealing at the moment.

But that wouldn't happen.

It took her months for her to search for a new job ever since her Grandmother convinced her to find new employment. She liked working at the salon with the usual activities: painting people's nails, cutting hair, and sweeping. It was simple, it was quiet, it was nice. _And_, she was good at it. The job paid the bills, and she found enjoyment in what she did. But, Maki had given her hell about finding her own path and _blah blah blah. _It all sounded the same after a while. Somehow or another though, the insistent lectures had paid off for her Grandmother. They had come to a compromise. If she could find a new job (or several) and stick with it for a year, she could ultimately come back to the peaceful salon. And so, Rena had packed her bags and pulled out her rusty writing skills to fill out various applications. Becoming a waitress wasn't her life's dream, but the notion sounded romantic.

She couldn't have been more wrong.

Sure, starting out as a 'bus boy' was annoying, but during the months, she had avoided her boss' wrath and found herself promoted among the ranks of the waitressing world. There was plenty to learn and a lot of experience to be had, but she had yet to be fired which was a good sign. Maybe somewhere deep in the depths of Mihara's heart, she was actually liked in some way. Rena would never know.

At least the restaurant was less intimidating than the kitchen. As she rounded a few booths, she felt lighter from the buzzing hum of conversation. The weekends always brought in a nice sized crowd. Jovial talk could be heard amongst the clinking of sake glasses. Happy hour was a popular hit for positive attitudes and parties. At least she could live vicariously through their bumbling social lives. Rena approached her table and set the appropriate dishes down to their new owners.

"Enjoy," she entreated them both with a toothy grin.

The couple nodded in appreciation and she left them to their conversation. _I wonder if they're going out_, she thought secretly, peeking a look at the handsome looking man chatting up the gorgeous green-haired woman. _They would make beautiful babies_, she giggled softly while unloading her tray of food to other assigned tables.

A light ringing caught her ear. Her head instinctively popped up like a jack-in-the-box and she bowed in the direction of the door.

"_Irasshaimase_!"

Dark chocolate hair, which had grown to her waist and pulled into a low ponytail, fluttered around her elbows when she stood upright again. Surprise lit her gray eyes, but her smile did not falter. A young man had stepped through and ducked beneath the flaps. His styled, mousy brown hair barely skimmed the fabric. The dim florescent lights glimmered against the hitai-ate at his arm. Soft brown eyes met hers and he replicated the smile with ease.

"Hello there, Rena," the twenty-one year old addressed her casually, "Fancy meeting you here."

A soft blush speckled her cheeks. She looked away to gather a menu for him.

"Yeah, I kinda work here, Keiji," She remarked playfully while fingering the menu anxiously, "Just a party of one?" she teased, "it's strange seeing you come into any public place without a crowd following you."

His chuckle sounded tired, "Yeah well, I'm not going to sit down or anything. I just wanted to see if you were working here today."

"O-Oh?" she stuttered, taken aback, "Well, umm… I'm here. Was there something you wanted to talk about?" she gently placed the menu down.

"Maybe later? You seem kind of busy," Keiji nodded toward the filling restaurant.

She bobbed her head in agreement, "Yeah, just a smidge," she indicated with her index finger and thumb jokingly, "but maybe we can talk when I'm done with my shift?" she offered.

"Yeah, maybe," he sounded noncommittal, but she was used to that.

"Well, I'll talk to you later then?" she attempted to confirm, whilst backing slowly into the humming conundrum of the restaurant.

"Sure. Later," he smiled. A soft frown graced her lips as she watched his lean back retreat to the door. _And just like that… he's gone again_, she sighed to herself while catching sight of the clock on the far right wall. Maybe she could try to catch up to him in two hours… if she could find him that is.

But for now, work was to be done.

Rena began her routine of taking orders from her assigned tables. It was a good night so far—no rude customers or wrong orders this time, thank goodness. The tips were decent and no drunken, married men had tried to hit on her thus far. Overall, besides the "almost calamity" within the kitchen… all was well. She smiled at the thought. Perhaps she _could_ get used to this whole waitress thing after all. Time seemed to fly faster when she wasn't stressed out over menial things. And, for once, her job had taken her mind off of bigger problems.

"Excuse me Ladies and Gentlemen, but could I please have your attention?" a shrill voice more or less commanded. The restaurant slowly faded into silence with the insistence of obnoxious throat clearing on her boss' part. "Thank you." she smoothed down her short bob with smug lips, "Pardon the interruption, but for the first time in three years, we have a challenge on our hands!" Curious murmurs trickled around the short woman, "Yes that's right! These two gentlemen right here, one being Konoha's favorite hero, have boldly accepted our Hot Lava Udon challenge! Step right up to take your bets," Mihara winked and patted the backs of the young men heartily. Her sharp face turned from their ears, "Asano!"

Jumping, Rena could literally feel the tiny hairs of her neck stand at the screeching sound of her name. Her _geta_ clattered upon the sleek, wooden floor with haste. Patting down her yukata to look presentable, she bowed quickly to her boss.

"Hai, Mihara-sama!" she confirmed. Her eyes averted the sharp green eyes that were piercing straight through her. The grin directed at her was forced and sickly sweet. It was just unnatural for the woman to smile—period.

"Why don't you inform our chef to make an order of two Death Udons," her tone had lowered as she indicated to the gentlemen and their party behind her.

"Of course," Rena nodded, and she quickly dashed off to the kitchen.

* * *

Rena's hands trembled slightly. The tray in her hands wasn't heavy, but the meal she carried was scarring her. Heavy steam poured out and up like dense fog. Little dots of red decorated the tray from the broth boiling and spitting out like a volcano. She desperately tried to keep her balance while retaining a quick pace. If one drop managed to make contact with her skin, she would ultimately spill the lava-like liquid all over herself. She would have to be hospitalized from third degree burns if that happened. A practiced smile smothered her nerves and steeled her shakiness.

Three other waiters followed her in a jolly procession. Clacking noisemakers and peppy chanting added to the restaurant's din. The noise was overwhelming, but the customers seemed intrigued with the whole matter. Rena was new to this as well. She had never seen or been the deliverer of such a food challenge. But, looking at the bubbling bowls, her stomach churned for the poor chaps. Their insides would be torn apart after this. A toothier smile disguised her worry for the gentlemen as she set the tray (more like death warrants) before them. She took her time to place oven-like mittens over her hands to protect her skin from the piercing heat. Placing a bowl for one, she took the opportunity to really look at the customer. She instantly recognized the eager, determined set of cerulean eyes and spiky blond hair. And if that didn't ring a bell to her, the orange jumpsuit did. She was serving none other than Naruto Uzumaki—Konoha's hero.

Her heart fluttered at seeing him so closely. Sure, she had seen glimpses of him now and then, but this was different. She was actually within breathing space. She attempted to grin charmingly like a foolish, lovesick girl infatuated with a celebrity. A flutter of eyelashes added to her attempt to act coy. No acknowledgement was made. His eyes were too busy ogling the bowl she placed in front of him. This did little to deflate her spirits though. At least she could claim that she served him food. Her brother would be so jealous. The fact that he was only one year younger than her made her swoon as well. But, it was all in fun. She was way out of his league anyway. Shrugging inwardly, Rena then turned to place the other bowl in front of the other challenger.

Her narrow, gray eyes met onyx.

The ceramic almost slipped from her hands. A bandaged arm shot out and steadied the bowl. The grin on his lips was hesitant but she could not stop staring.

_No… it couldn't be…_ she thought horrifically.

_His eyebrows couldn't possibly be alive!_

Her mouth screwed into a quirky line. Eyes set on his thick, bushy eyebrows, she slowly traced over his odd features. Bowl cut, bow-like mouth, and eyes filled with something akin to fire, the look wasn't complete without the all-over green. Who _was_ this?

"Asano!"

Her peculiar stare dissipated into awareness. The initial shock of his appearance melted as well. The shine of his hitai-ate teased her eyes and she wanted to punch herself. She was gaping at a shinobi… and not in a good way. The voice of her grandmother filled her mind and berated her for the stupid look she gave to the gentlemen. She could be killed for that look if she wasn't careful. Not only that, she could have truly offended him. Her gut clenched at the thought. But, the young man didn't seem to care or notice too much as he carefully nudged the bowl closer to his person.

The glare from her boss spoke a different story, however. The sharp snap to the woman's left was all it took for her to scamper toward the direction. Mihara pierced her to the spot with her eyes. Her boss nodded in approval, and Rena remained in quiet acceptance as she stood close to her like a misbehaved child. It was the first time she felt reprimanded without any words being exchanged. Mihara simply had that effect on people. Well, that, and the ability to make anyone feel like the dirt beneath her feet. Customers were an exception... if they didn't piss her off.

"Alright!" a shrill clap silenced the chanting, noise-making waiters. Rena jumped at the sound. Mihara stood squarely to face the young men, her hands smacked on the table to plant them firmly. Her emerald eyes pierced them evenly, "This is how this will go…you both have fifteen minutes to eat the Udon. Water and rice will not be provided, whoever eats the most without puking wins the ultimate prize. Got it?"

Rena gulped.

"Dattebayo!" Naruto confirmed whilst rolling up his sleeves, "You're on bushy-brows! You've got no chance against me!"

"Your confidence is admirable, Naruto, but I shall ultimately come out as the winner!" the other challenger declared. Gray eyes glanced at him slowly. The lack of formalities had not gone unnoticed. Was he a friend of the famous orange-clad hero?

"You guys are idiots," a voice chimed in. Rena acknowledged the person who was apart of their party. She had focused so much on the challenge that she had forgotten all about the other three who had accompanied them. The soft pink hair framed a beautiful set of green eyes. Her face was slightly rounded, but smooth and attractive in all the right places. The annoyance in her expression was evident, but there was slight amusement in her voice.

"Yes, a-are you sure about this Naruto?"

Rena turned her attention toward the dark blue haired woman. Her transparent, lavender eyes were startling to look at but they held nothing but concern and kindness. She recognized this one as an heir to the Hyuuga clan—one of the most prestigious clans of Konoha. Rena suddenly felt overwhelmed. Not only was she in the presence of a hero, she was in the presence of someone akin to royalty!

"Don't worry Hinata!" Naruto shot her a grin and a thumbs up, "I will be more than fine, I will feel awesome after kicking some Udon butt!"

A faint blush embellished the Hyuuga's pearly skin. She nodded and gave him a soft grin in return, "Alright…good luck then."

The green-clad young man stood from his seat and replicated the thumbs-up toward the pink-haired woman, "Yes, do not fear for me Sakura! I shall come out of this triumphantly!"

This "Sakura" gave him a wavering smile. She leaned over to the young woman with hair up in two buns, "Did I... say something?"

Her companion shook her head, "No, that's just him." She sighed.

"I thought so. Just making sure."

"Are we ready then?" Mihara cut in smoothly. Her deceivingly thin arms were folded against her chest, "Can I start the timer now?"

The air became thick and intensified as the two challengers nodded sharply. Their eyes became stubborn upon their bowls. Sizzling red brew bubbled fiercely like firecrackers. Plastic chopsticks sat poised between their fingers.

"Alright," Mihara drawled, "on your marks…"

Chopsticks clicked in anticipation.

"Get set…"

A tiny flash of pink stuck out from Naruto's lips.

"Go."

White plastic instantly dived into the red liquid. Both were tied as they scooped up thick, red-stained noodles and shoved them into their mouths. Their eyes still held passion and hard determination in their chewing. But after three seconds, both expressions deflated instantaneously. The one dubbed 'Brows' chewed on determinedly despite the sweat dabbing at his forehead. Naruto paused for a moment. His face looked as though his mouth had just died. But he quickly swallowed whatever contents were in his mouth before scooping up another mouthful. 'Brows' realized he was one scoop behind and instantly dove for another before swallowing. The more they gobbled up, the more their faces resembled sweating tomatoes. She didn't know whom she should cheer for. They looked equally matched. And, despite being slightly biased toward Naruto, she couldn't help but want to root for the other guy as well. Underdogs were more fun to cheer for anyway.

After five minutes, Rena swore that steam was blowing out of Naruto's ears. Bullets of sweat were streaming down 'Brow's' face and his nose flared out like a ferocious bull. Each scoop was more determined than the last until they reached the seven-minute mark. Their anxious movements were beginning to slow. Cheering and optimistic chanting had riled up the restaurant as many made their bets. It was hard to tell if they were cheering for one more than the other. Their names just blended together into a mesh of sound. Despite the encouragement from an audience, the two young men looked as though they had sweat out their sweat glands from every pour of their bodies.

Fourteen minutes in, and the two were slumped over the table. Their bowls still filled with broth, Naruto's hands twitched as he languidly reached for the ceramic with his face flattened to the table. 'Brows' wiped at his face with his bandaged hands and his eyes looked frighteningly bloodshot. Red broth dribbled from his mouth.

"You've got thirty seconds!" Mihara announced.

The cheering increased.

"Come on you guys!" the brown haired young woman screamed, "Finish what you started! Finish it!"

"You can do it Naruto!" Hinata cheered, "I know you can!"

"Come on Lee!" Sakura yelled, "beat him!"

That seemed to do it for them both.

Their slow movements looked painful as they reached for their bowls. Naruto had both eyes squinted with pain since the sweat had leaked into his eyes for three minutes straight. He blearily missed the bowl by a millimeter. 'Brows' now known as 'Lee', with his face implanted into the table, gradually found the bowl with his hands. By the time the brim of the bowl met his lips, Naruto had caught up and lifted his head to drink from the broth as well.

"Ten seconds!"

The restaurant exploded with noise.

Red broth, filled with the spiciest habanera sauce, chilis, sashimi, and ghost pepper, touched their lips. Their cheeks looked like comical chipmunks as they held the liquid within their cavernous mouths.

"Three… two…"

Streams of red flew from both lips. The double spit takes streamed all over the table. Rena screeched when the combination of spicy brew and spit dribbled on her blue yukata.

The audience gave a unanimous:_ Ewww_ and _Ooooh_.

"One! Times up, boys!"

Blond hair smacked against the table with a dull _whack_. His eyes swirled with exhausted numbness. Lee panted for breath while his hair dripped with sweat. Rena patted her clothes with a near-by napkin and tried not to panic when the liquid stained the cotton. She would have to dry clean it. Sighing, she turned her attention toward the table where she began to clean up the mess.

Naruto popped his head up near her arm as she cleaned, "Who won?" he asked hoarsely.

"Yes, who... won?" Lee questioned, his voice barely recognizable.

"Eh, well, you both spit that sucker out at the same time. It'll be a tough call." Mihara determined with her fingers stroking her chin.

"Who won?" a voice from the background called out.

"Yeah, come on, who's the winner?"

Soon enough, the entire restaurant was bumbling and yelling, "Winner! Winner! Winner!" Money was on the line and bets had to be paid.

Mihara's eyes narrowed, "It's a TIE, okay?" she screamed.

Rena's movements froze. In fact, the entire space of the building seemed stalled with surprise.

"Aw, come on," a voice protested.

"It's a tie and that will be all!" Mihara grounded out fiercely. No one dared to argue with the 5'2" woman.

An unintelligible sound came from Lee's lips, but with year's experience, Rena caught on to the mumbling. She quickly dashed toward the kitchen and came back with two large drinks of ice water. Setting them down, the two instantly perked up. Their hands were like greedy bums fighting for the last scrap in the barrel. Both Adams-apples bobbed in rhythm as they drank long and slowly. A content sigh exhaled from Naruto's lungs when he finished the tall glass in five gulps. Lee took his time in parching his mouth and throat. The enthused clamor had died down considerably as many disappointed betters sat glumly in their seats. No one got big cash.

"So, what about our prize?" Naruto chirped after two minutes of resting.

"Yes, what of the award?" Lee questioned eagerly. The three girls behind them waited anxiously as Mihara began to pull something out from her obi.

"Here, I got some coupons for next time you boys want to come in again. The next meal is seventy-five percent off." She explained flatly while tossing the coupons on the table. "Oh, and since you boys were the first to ever make it past five minutes, I'll add in an extra prize."

"An extra prize?" Naruto smiled; his excitement began to bubble within him again.

"Yes… you both get to receive a... uhh... kiss from one of our lovely and uh… beautiful waitresses!" Sudden cahoots of catcalling rang through the restaurant at the announcement. Rena's body halted to a stop. Never mind that Mihara hesitated with the word _beautiful_, but did she say _waitress_ and _kiss_ in the same sentence? She looked around to spot her other co-workers. Kimi and Gina were on the job taking orders. Kimiko had just disappeared into the swinging doors of the kitchen. Why did she suddenly feel an ominous feeling wash over her?

And then she received the look. Oh Gods, her boss was looking at **her. **Oh Gods no. She wasn't the only waitress there, why did it have to be her?

Why _her_?

"A-a kiss?" Lee stuttered, his face became a dusty pink. His eyes glanced at Sakura and back to Mihara. Naruto hesitated as well. He looked toward Hinata and gave her a sheepish shrug. Hinata's mouth had quirked into a small frown but she still nodded 'yes'. Naruto nodded back with a smile.

"Asano, Rena will be that lovely waitress! Asano…?" Mihara gestured toward the young men at their seats. She pierced her employee with a sharp glare. Rena gulped nervously. The thought of new employment skirted around her thoughts again, but this time, she did not brush it aside so easily. Fixing her bangs behind her ear, she slowly managed to go around and stand in-between the two. Her heart raced like a horse on steroids. Her thin hands wrung her yukata into knots at her side.

What was she supposed to do? The way the blue and black eyes looked back up at her made her heart flip into summersaults. She hadn't kissed anyone for two years. And even then, she didn't know if kissing her ex boyfriend counted. It was an awful experience, and she didn't know if it was her or him that made it so awful. What if the lack of practice made her horrible? What if they wanted more than just a simple kiss? Was she even willing to kiss a stranger?Mihara shot her another look. Pressure began building inside her insides. She felt like she was going to explode with nervousness. Her mind was going into overload, but she had to do something. Counting to three, she convinced her body to just _go for it!_

With swift grace, she planted a chaste kiss on Naruto's cheek. It was quick—only one point three seconds long. But, his skin was warm and her small inner fangirl was satisfied. This helped her anxiety levels deplete as well.

One down, one to go. She quickly turned on her heel to replicate the same kiss. Yet, in her haste, her _geta_ caught on a loose floorboard and her lips came crashing into something else. Her eyes had clamped shut at the impact. Chuckles and a few cheers suddenly littered the restaurant. That was never a good sign. Opening her eyes, she had braced herself against his chair, and he had caught her right elbow for balance. Her face flushed white and then red. Oh Gods.

She was kissing his nose.

* * *

*_Irasshaimase : Welcome!_

_*Geta : Japanese style sandals with plank-like bottoms. _

_*Yukata : Light, summer-style Kimono_


	4. Chapter 4

**A little longer than most my chapters but not by much. I actually had to split this one in half or else it'd be double with what I usually write xD I hope I get all the emotions across with this one. Finals were a distraction but thank goodness they're over now! I can finally focus on my story for once. :) Thank you for your patience. I appreciate anyone who reads, follows, reviews or favorites! Thank you again. Now without further ado, I give you chapter 4. **

**Disclaimer: I think everyone knows by now that I'm not Kishimoto. Just saying. **

* * *

_Clank! Clank! Clank! _

A shinobi paused in his step. The sound was getting closer.

"Keiji! Keiji! Wait up!"

The familiar, sharp face of Rena's old friend stopped to acknowledge her. His hands were rooted behind his head, one brow rose in question.

"So, you found me after all," he lowered his arms and leaned against the metal railing of the bridge. Harsh breaths tickled her throat raw as she panted. Nodding, she slumped over the barrier along side his lean frame. He chuckled at her expense but she didn't mind. She found him, she found him and that was all that mattered at the moment.

Rena looked out from the ledge. Her eyes followed the languid current as it lapped up against grassy banks. Dragonflies danced a strange rhythm above the water. The moon's peeping crescent glimmered lowly within the dark reflection. The lights of lanterns from nearby shops and homes were slowly dimming. The only saving grace from the darkness was the hum of electricity pumping through street lamps from nearby.

She peeked in his direction. His eyes were distant—looking at everything but nothing. His fingers tapped to some made-up tune within his head. _Maybe, just maybe_ she thought hopefully, _maybe he's feeling _something _right now_. But that was just wishful thinking. Her head was filled with too many corny chick-flicks and romantic novels. Life was never that perfect for a nineteen-year-old girl with a childish crush.

A chorus of chirping crickets and frogs filled the space of the silence.

"You shouldn't be out here so late." He spared her a glance. She mumbled something incoherent, "Something happened, didn't it?" he guessed.

"Yes," she moaned, "Oh Gosh, it was _so_ embarrassing!" her head dipped into her hands, "Ugh, I'm such an idiot!"

"Aw, c'mon, it couldn't have been that bad?" he teased. His light tone faltered at the look she shot him, "Look, you're probably just freaking out like you always do."

"I do not!"

"See, you're simply in denial." She groaned and he nudged her arm with his elbow. "Am I right, or am I right?" he winked.

"Okay, maybe I tend to freak out a lot, but this was _still _embarrassing."

"Well, what happened?"

She hesitated, gazing eagerly at his sharp, pert nose and high cheekbones. His caramel eyes held patient mocking as he waited for her reply. "Wait, no, I don't want to tell you! It's just too embarrassing!"

An eye roll and soft chuckling followed suit, "Rena? C'mon, just tell me."

"No! You'll laugh at me," she whined, pouting her lower lip.

"How do you know that?" he paused, his eyes twinkling with mischief, "no, no… you're right, I'll probably laugh."

"See! You're so mean!"

"It's part of the resume," he smirked, "Being a shinobi, that is."

Thin arms crossed over a subtle bust as her lips perked into another pout, "not all shinobi are mean."

"You'd be surprised." The deadpanned reply shook her stubborn resolve. Her arms relaxed and fell limp at her sides.

"Is there…" she stopped, hoping he could fill in the blanks. His brow furrowed into a deep line of confusion.

"Is there… what?"

_Something wrong?_

She shook her head. "No, it's nothing. I'm just being weird," she gave him a cheesy grin. He scoffed.

"You're always weird." He teased, reaching out to playfully punch her arm.

She shrugged, "I guess I am."

Another silence.

"It _is_ late, Rena."

"It's only eight-thirty, Keiji. I'm a big girl, I think I can handle it." She smiled, "besides, what could happen?"

"A lot of things."

A contemplative finger rose to her mouth, "True." She agreed, "but, you're here, right? A big strong shinobi like you should ward off all the scary monsters, huh?" her small elbow dug lightly into his forearm.

"I'm not invincible, you know."

"I know. I didn't say you were."

They stared at each other. His eyes crinkled at the sides as a slow, small grin gathered on his thin lips. She cocked her head slightly.

"What?"

"You're a funny girl."

Silver eyes blinked slowly at the young man. He turned his back to the railing and rested his elbows against the wood. She turned her body towards him, confused, while placing one delicate hand upon the barrier. Her eyes lowered to the ground.

"What do you… mean by that?" she asked hesitantly.

"It's not a bad thing if that's what you're wondering." She avoided his gaze; he must have read her mind.

A brief hum buzzed in his throat as he glanced at her, "It just means that you're funny—different, you know?"

"You mean awkward and a freak-out?" she suggested.

He smiled, "well, sure. But, that's what makes you, you."

"I can always try not to be like that, it's hard but I don't have to be. I mean, I realize that I'm weirder than most girls, well I mean… I don't know, I guess I just—"

"Rena," he effectively shut her up with his soothing voice, "relax. Don't worry about that kind of stuff." His words were meant to comfort and reassure but they did little to do either. Thoughts buzzed—memories and feelings weaved in a complicated hive. Insecurity stung at her mind like a vicious wasp. Once it was there it was hard to ignore the venom that lingered. She pushed a hand through her bangs.

"Gosh, I just… ugh," her sigh was defeated, "you're right. _You're right_," throwing her hands up for emphasis, "I just need to relax… and not think about it."

"Exactly," he confirmed with a light pat on her back. She could feel the durable fabric of his fingerless gloves through her yukata. Her heart fluttered. The heat retreated, "So, are you going to tell me this embarrassing story of yours or not?"

"Oh!" surprised, her hands became busy over her plain yukata as she mustered for the right words. She had _almost _forgotten about it. "Well, uhh… Naruto-san came into the restaurant!"

"Eh?" he turned to her more fully so they were facing each other, "Oh did he now? Is that supposed to be the embarrassing part?" She shook her head vigorously, "Because I would be really concerned if _that's_ what you were freaking out over."

"No, no, that's not it," she reassured him, "Well, I mean, I didn't even know that he was there. I wasn't his waitress, you know? But, of course I would recognize him if I saw him. I'm not _that _spacey. I'm really not. I actually observe things more than people think I do… maybe. Oh well. Anyway, I kinda saw him but it didn't sink in at the time and—"

"Slow down there, speedy," he chuckled, "you're rambling again."

"Oh am I?" heat crept up her neck and crawled pathetically up to her face. Why was she so nervous all of a sudden? "Geez, I keep doing that." She chuckled, "I hardly ever notice it anymore. It just happens all the time, or well, I don't know if it happen _all_ the time but, I really should work on that…" she paused at the look he gave her. "Alright, alright, I'll get to the point." He smiled when she took a deep breath to settle herself. "Okay, now where was I?"

"Naruto was there?"

"Right! Right. Well, he had a group with him—shinobi and kunoichi, of course…" she then proceeded to tell him the length of the story, which took a lot longer than it should have. She was out of breath by the time she finished. Keiji had kept up a good poker face for the duration of the tale until the final punch line. Her features soured as his body shook with laughter.

"It's not _that _funny." She persisted, turning her face from him.

"Oh, I know," he ran short out of breath from his giggles, "it's just… _Rock Lee?_ Oh man… I don't think you even _know_ how funny that sounds. That's probably the poor guy's first kiss too!"

Silver orbs widened slightly as his words sunk in, "His… _first_ ever?"

Keiji shrugged and pushed off the railing, "Well, hell if I know. It just seems… for the lack of a better word, _unlikely_ that he has ever had such success with the ladies—or men, if that's how he swings. Honestly, I don't know."

"Oh," she breathed, "Well, it _looked_ like he had a uhh, date there… I don't know if she was a girlfriend or a friend or… I don't know."

"I guess we'll never know." Keiji stuffed his hands into his pockets and leaned against the railing again, "I don't want to gossip. It's not my place."

"Yeah," she agreed quietly, even though the topic intrigued her greatly. She held her tongue.

Another silence consumed them.

She looked out from the ledge and peered down at her watery reflection. Her low ponytail spilled over her shoulder while she found her eyes unrecognizable within the shadowy pool. Keiji's strong back was all she could see of him within the dark surface. There was too much distance between them. She looked up at his side profile. His head had tilted back and his eyes had drooped closed. A sweep of darkness was ringed beneath his lashes. Her lips twisted into a frown.

"You look tired," she observed softly.

"Mm."

"Is everything okay?" he nodded yes. Her hands folded across each other into her long, wide sleeves. A thought suddenly crossed her,"wasn't there something you wanted to talk about?" His eyes opened to acknowledge her, "I mean… you came into the restaurant from before. Was there something on your mind?"

A soft, exhausted groan rumbled from his chest. His head turned to her more fully. She could see it in his eyes—he was reluctant to say whatever it was that plagued his mind. He was never one to express anything personal. Even after five years of friendship he rarely talked about his problems or feelings. And when he did share such things, he would quickly clamp up and not disclose much of anything. Sometimes, she felt like she didn't know him at all.

"Yes, I uhh… I wanted to talk to you."

_Alright, we've already established this_, her actions betrayed her thoughts as she nodded patiently for him to continue. Anxiety began to bubble in her gut.

"I, er," he hissed a soft exhale, "It's well… it's about you." Her heart hammered against her ribs, "well, not entirely about you. It's about me too. And I uhh… I uhhh… Damn it."

Her small grin was sympathetic, "I know the feeling."

"Yeah," he mumbled softly and raked a large hand through his mousy hair. He was avoiding her gray eyes, "It's just hard to put into words sometimes, you know? Like, you know what to say…but it doesn't want to come out and you're afraid everything will get messed up. I'll end up hurting you more."

The space between her brows pinched, "How would you…hurt me?" she asked slowly, so innocently confused.

"It's just that… we've been friends for a long time, right?"

She nodded.

"And you've always been there for me. I don't know what I'd do without you. I mean, my teammates are my blood and soul, right? I couldn't live without them either, but you're just as important."

_Why is this sounding so familiar? _

"I'm just going to spit it out." He announced, more to himself than she.

She waited eagerly—anxious and wide-eyed. Her nerves were buzzing like angry bees beneath her skin but she had half the mind to care. She didn't even realize she was clutching the wooden railing with all her might. The concern for splinters was certainly the least of her problems.

"I've liked you since I was seventeen."

Was this happening? Was she really there? Did he just say what she thought he said? Surely, she had not gone through temporary deafness. Maybe she was just imagining it all. He had teased about such things jokingly in the past but it was all in fun. But no, it seemed real enough—felt real enough. She simply could not fabricate the emotions of happiness that consumed her. She sure imagined it a hundred times, but this was better than she could dare to wish or envision. After years of misunderstanding his feelings for her, was this the final truth? After years of yearning to be something more… was this _actually _happening to her? _Someone pinch me_ she thought dazedly.

The muscle deemed as her heart performed the impossible: dancing. No, it could do more than that at the moment: skipping, leaping, and running to the ends of the Earth and back were just a few of the named activities. She could feel the airy feeling of bliss lifting up through her toes and up—up, up, up until she grew dizzy and lightheaded. They'd have to find her body on the moon at this rate. Knees locked, and tongue dry, she felt the rising adrenaline pumping through her veins. It was all so cliché— the whole scene was—but too wonderful to even reconsider anything else.

"But it will never work out."

Something within had shattered on impact. What it was or how vital it was didn't seem to matter anymore. Her rationality had disintegrated instantaneously.

"But… why? Why are you telling me this?" her voice quiet, slow and trembling.

"For closure, I suppose. I never thought you liked me so—"

"Are you kidding me?" she asked softly, on edge, "are you _kidding _me?" fists became curled at her side. Head bent low, she held in the tidal wave of emotions threatening to spill from every pour.

Silence.

And then he looked at her. The way she pinched her lips together and looked hard into the planks of the bridge had not gone unnoticed. Instead of moving closer, he stepped back, "Rena…"

"I like you too, you idiot!" her chin quivered slightly. She couldn't read his expression. His face had turned to stone out of defense—just like a stupid turtle trying to hide in its shell. "I've liked you for years! Even when I was with Aki! I never stopped liking you. How could you just say something like this?" she demanded. He continued to retreat; she did not follow. She didn't have the heart to.

"I'm sorry."

"That's it? That's all you have to say?" her voice cracked despite her efforts to remain calm.

"I've been seeing someone for two months."

Throat numb, heavy, she stared at him, dumbstruck.

"You… what?"

There was nothing more she could say. Her body had gone into shock. All she could do was stand there dumbly, watching him with wide, desperate eyes. His shoulders shrugged as he backtracked, making it painfully known that the conversation was over.

"I'm sorry." He turned his back to her and began slipping into the darkness. As an afterthought, he craned his neck over his shoulder, "You're still my best friend, Rena. I hope you remember that."

He disappeared entirely.

* * *

"JERK!" she seethed, inwardly hissing and screaming. Her small fists pounded against a tree she had slumped over a few meters from the bridge. "I hate you! I _hate_ you!" A true sob spilled from her trembling mouth. "I hate you!" she choked, "I hate you..." Knuckles raw from the impact of bark, her hands stilled as she laid them flat against the Cherry tree. They slid pathetically downward and her body followed suit. The grass was damp, and her palms felt sore from clenching them so tight. She didn't give a damn about either. Curling into a shell, her head dipped into her lap and stained her yukata with fresh, raging tears. All the hurt, despair, and utter disappointment collected heavily in her chest. She could feel the sore weight of it with each heaving sob. All she wanted to do was vomit it out—all the hopeless dreaming; all the nights spent imagining and swooning. It was all pathetically pointless—a waste of her precious time. And the saddest part was, she was never even with him.

"Oh Gods… oh Gods, oh Gods, oh _Gods_," she cried, clutching her head on each side as though to keep her mind intact, "Why am I even crying about this? It's not so bad!" her pitch was eerily high, strangled, "I mean, it's not the end of the world, right?" an odd sounding giggle broke the night's revere. It came out like a sad gurgle.

A new onslaught of tears had overwhelmed her once more. Ringing of hiccups, moaning, and sniffling had spooked an owl from near by. The sudden noise of its massive, flapping wings had jolted her as well. Her head shot up toward the direction. Seeing no threat, she carelessly wiped the running mixtures of tears and snot with her sleeve. Looking up, she squinted out into the darkness of the road. How long had she been out there? What time was it? Whatever it was, Rena didn't care. There was no motivation to get up or move for that matter. The hurt was too much—it weighed her entire body down like lead. But her limbs has somehow acted on their own as she slumped into a lying position. Her knees propped up as her hands covered the tear tracks that stained her cheeks. The saltiness from the moisture made her skin feel stiff. She frowned, making her pours feel like they were cracking.

This wasn't how things were supposed to happen. Then again, she honestly didn't know how things _were_ supposed to play out. Keeping her feelings in for all those years was a mistake she was currently regretting. She would do anything to go back in time and confess all the wonderful emotions she had for the young man knowing _now_ he had felt the same too. If only she wasn't so scared. If only the thought of rejection hadn't held her back. If only she had been more assertive about herself… if only.

She sighed. There was a lot of "_if only" _statements weren't there? And even worse were the _What if?_ What if she and Keiji were together? How wonderful would that be? What would they do as a couple and would they have ever worked out? Well, now she would never know, now would she? She would never know the rush of holding hands and sharing their first kiss. She would never know if it could have been something even more. _Geez, this is getting more painful to think about_, she thought miserably.

But the pain mostly resided in the memories she had with him. All the goofy, stupid stuff he's dragged her in. It was pretty ridiculous at times. But, honestly, she treasured every moment. Spent nights recounting how her day was with him or how much she couldn't wait till he came home from a mission. The more he grew stronger, the less she saw of him. Sometimes he would pretend that he didn't notice her at all in his group of shinobi. It always made her sad when he acted like that. Like she was invisible in 'his' crowd. But then he'd make it up to her a week later and knock on her door when she'd least expect him to. How could she not let him in with his big, charming grin? She would do anything for him. Even make stupid scrambled eggs or a turkey sandwich when he'd jokingly asked for it. She didn't care. She just wanted him happy.

Things were different after Pein's attack, though. Keiji was ever social to the people around him, but he grew distant with her. He had helped rebuild her home and grandmother's salon, but that was the last she saw him before he trudged off to war. Her heart had burned every night with worry. She prayed and prayed like her life depended on it even though she wasn't particularly religious. When they were sent news of the casualties, she would fall to her knees once more and plead for his name to be absent from the list.

And strangely enough, _someone_ was listening to her prayers.

Keiji had come home in one piece. No missing toes, ears, or fingers. He had come completely whole—except for singed hair, and battered skin and bones. He had fractured his wrist, but all was still intact. There was no greater blessing than that. She cried for joy and ran to him when she saw his form coming through the gates. Hugging him fiercely, she clung to him, never wanting to let go. He did not share her enthusiasm. He held her limply in return. Somehow she knew right then and there that things had changed. The war had changed him.

He would still invite her to hang out with him once in a while. The occasions through out the past two years became rarer and rarer. She voiced concern to her friends, in which they had replied that he was just too busy for his normal social life. She shouldn't worry they said, all would come together. But they didn't. It just got worse. They had then encouraged her to find someone else to swoon over. Start over, and get a clean slate. Their reasoning combined with their persistence ended with a two-month relationship with Aki. His excuse for breaking up with her? They were too different. What, with him being a full-fledged chunin and she a lowly civilian, she just wasn't good enough. Not flashy enough to show off to his chunin pals. The stupid git—good riddance. Or so she kept telling herself to not feel the sting of rejection and unworthiness. She was still in love with Keiji, annoyingly. Even after all the stupid void of not saying "hi" or even acknowledging her for a good three months after the break-up with her ex. When he came to her, she broke down like a meek child. He spouted apologies for not being there for her. But that was two years ago.

And now look where she was. Pathetically sniffling like a babe. Crying about things that she could not change again. She cursed herself for it and wallowed in it all the same.

A tear, and then another flowed freely from the corners of her eyes. They slid to the side and into her hair. Perhaps she would die of dehydration with all the moisture she was expelling. The thought wasn't so unappealing. At least she wouldn't be haunted by _what ifs _and sweet, tender memories. But no, she would convince herself to move mechanically like a puppet. When she would convince herself? That was yet to be determined.

"No one even cares," she admitted solemnly, "no one cares about a stupid, childish nineteen year old. Maybe if I just lie here for a little longer…" _then what?_ She asked herself. She had no answer. Her mind had numbed over anyway.

"Excuse me, miss?"

Heart leaping, she bolted upright and turned to the source. An unflattering squeal was let loose from her mouth. The sight of the stranger had frightened her.

"I apologize," he offered, "I should not have approached you so suddenly." Her eyes squinted in confusion. His mouth kept moving but she wasn't paying attention to what he was saying.

Ebony strands from his head followed gravity and fell around his face like a halo. The locks glimmered from the bare moonlight. Hands, wrapped and sturdy, held his slim weight effortlessly. Legs straight, they did not wobble in mid-air as he came closer to her shaking frame. His torso bowed, curved in the air as his hands did the walking. Eyes set hard in concentration, his mouth attempted a grin to soothe her fears. Stopping at a comfortable distance, she barely blinked before his limbs flew up into the air. He landed on his feet—elegant and perfect.

Her mouth gaped in awe. He frowned, "You do not have to be afraid, miss. I will not hurt you."

Shaking her head, she quickly snapped her mouth closed, "N-no, I-uhh… it's just... wow. I can't believe—oh my gosh." She froze. Eyes stuck on him as memory kicked in full force. Could there be any worse coincidence right now? They were too overrated anyhow.

"What?"

She hesitated, "you're that guy—Rock Lee… from the restaurant."

Something registered in his mind, it reflected through his widened eyes, "Oh. Y-yes and you are the waitress."

"Hehe… yeah."

Awkwardness consumed the silence.

"I um… I'm so sorry about that, by the way." She confessed, disturbing the sudden hush between them.

"There is no need for apologies, miss…I mean, Asano-san, was it?"

"Rena, but yeah," she corrected. There was little more she wanted to say about the incident. She gathered her bearings and stood to brush the dirt off her uniform. Rubbing her eyes, she looked toward the green-clad adolescent with a soft frown. "What are you doing out here so late?" she winced at how forward she sounded. _So much for small talk _she berated.

"Training," he replied as though it were the most obvious activity in the world.

She nodded, as though it made sense, "I see."

"But more importantly… if it is not too rude to ask…what are you doing out here? I heard crying, are you okay?"

The question was innocent, but she could not help but blush furiously. How long had he heard her? She looked down toward her dusty geta. Shame coursed her like a raging river. He was patient, but concern was evident in his small frown. She sighed, and shook her head. _Who cares if he's a stranger _she thought and just went for it.

"I don't know," she answered tiredly, "Just acting pathetic is all."

"Rena-san…" Her eyes glanced up to meet his—full and deep with empathy. It shook her resolve.

"I umm—" she paused, feeling the raw scratchiness knot in her throat, "it's just… hard to talk about." Her voice soft, a tear betrayed her. She swiped at it in frustration.

"Is it about… earlier?

"No, not at all." Her voice cracked, "It's about… something else. I'm sorry. I have no right to dump my problems on you. I'm sorry if I disturbed your training."

"You did no such thing," he smiled gently, "I'm just concerned if you're alright. Are you?"

"No," she admitted truthfully, "no, I'm not alright at all." She shook her head for emphasis and leaned against the strong trunk of the cherry tree. Its branches were bare and naked, lacking the beauty of blooming blossoms.

"Would a lending ear help at all?"

She sobered quickly at the offer. "Well, that's awfully nice of you but I shouldn't be out here so late…" _talking to strangers about the lack of my love life that is._

"Ah, I see. No worries then."

She gave a sad chuckle. "You know, as odd as this sounds… this conversation sort of feels a little familiar. Like… I feel like we've met before tonight, if that makes sense."

He contemplated her statement with a finger to his lips, "no… I do not feel that is odd. I have a similar feeling. But I feel I cannot quite remember, either."

"Well, let's just consider it some weird déjà vu for now, then." She smiled.

"Alright." He nodded, forcing his shiny black hair to swing above his eyes. Producing a thumbs-up, he smiled toothily. Rena couldn't help but giggle. She reciprocated the gesture and generated a weary grin. The time she spent crying had caught up to her. She was exhausted.

"Are you alone?" he asked kindly, she nodded. "Would you like me to walk you home?" she paused mid-stretch and yawn to glance at him. He didn't seem the type to take advantage of her, but she could never know that. Even if he did hang out with Naruto, it was always good to contain a healthy dose of caution.

At last, she sized him up and constructed a firm conclusion. "Well, no harm in that, I suppose." She shrugged. Besides, if he did try to pull something funny, she was sure that _someone_ was bound to save her. She lived in one of the most powerful _ninja_ villages for Pete's sake. What harm would it be to walk home with one?

"You're not going to walk on your hands again, are you?" she teased, "I don't think I'd keep up with you."

"Oh, well, don't worry. I'll use my legs this time." He assured her with a smooth grin. She stepped onto the dirt road tentatively. Her geta clacked in rhythm as he followed in step with ease.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: No, this is not another chapter, :( But please read on anyhow. **

I need to do some major apologizing. I thought I could write my huge story in less than six months, but I found the task to be impossible. With the help of writer's block and a series of events that have happened in my life, the Endeavor with Love Story will now be _officially_ **delayed**. I will be going off seas to do service work in Thailand for a year and a half. All of my dedication will go to that work and my free time will be spent elsewhere. So, in all, this story is now on **HIATUS**. When I come back in 18 months time, I will probably begin anew and rewrite the whole thing/ begin something else. I am sorry for those who follow this story. I feel terrible to end it this short in the game. There are too many ideas and not enough time. Perhaps I will come back a more mature person/writer and the story will be more enthralling and fleshed out. But, thank you tiny group of readers. You have been a great support.

Until then,

Ms. Ashy.


End file.
